Main MCU Characters
Captain America: The First Avenger *Dr Abraham Erskine - Shot by Heinz Kruger *Colonel Chester Phillips - Died sometime between the events of 1945 and 2011 *Sergeant Timothy "Dum Dum Dugan" Cadwaller - Died sometime between the events of 1945 and 2011 *Private Jim Morita - Died sometime between the events of 1945 and 2011 *Private Gabe Jones - Died sometime between the events of 1945 and 2011 *Jacques Derner - Died sometime between the events of 1945 and 2011 *James Montgomery Falsworth - Died sometime between the events of 1945 and 2011 Captain Marvel *Dr Wendy Lawson/ Mar-Vell - Shot by Yon-Rogg *Norex - Shot twice by Yon-Rogg Iron Man *Dr Ho Yinsen - Shot by Ten Rings Soldiers Iron Man 2 *N/A The Incredible Hulk *N/A Thor *Thor Odinson - Smashed by The Destroyer: Resurrected when his hammer came back to him The Avengers *Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson - Stabbed by Loki: Resurrected by TAHITI Iron Man 3 *Maya Hansen - Shot by Aldrich Killian Thor: The Dark World *Queen Frigga - Stabbed by Kurse Captain America: The Winter Soldier *N/A Guardians of the Galaxy *Garthaan Saal - Blown up by Ronan *Groot - Killed when Ronan's ship blew up: Reborn as Baby Groot Avengers: Age of Ultron *Dr Helen Cho - Blasted by Ultron Prime MK 2 *Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver - Sacrificed himself by jumping in front of Ultron who was trying to blast him with the Quinjet Ant Man *Ant-thony - Shot by Yellow Jacket Captain America: Civil War *Agent Peggy Carter - Died of old age *King T'Chaka - Killed when Zemo blew up the building he was in Doctor Strange *The Ancient One - Stabbed by Kaecilius *Wong - Killed during the battle of Tokyo: Resurrected by Doctor Strange *Doctor Strange x 12 - Killed by Dormammu each time: Resurrected when he used the time stone Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2 *Yondu Udonta - Froze when he gave his space suit to Quill Spider Man: Homecoming *N/A Thor: Ragnarok *Odin Allfather - Faded away when Loki stripped away his power *Fandral - Stabbed by Hela *Volstagg - Stabbed by Hela *Hogun - Stabbed by Hela *Skurge - Stabbed by Hela Black Panther *Zuri - Stabbed by Killmonger Avengers: Infinity War *Heimdall - Stabbed by Thanos *Loki Laufeyson - Neck broken by Thanos *Gamora - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos to get the soul stone *Vision - Killed when Scarlet Witch blew up the mind stone: Resurrected by Thanos *Vision - Killed when Thanos ripped the mind stone out of his head *James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/ Winter Soldier/ White Wolf - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *King T'Challa/ Black Panther - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Teen Groot - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Sam Wilson/ Falcon - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Mantis - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones : Revived by Hulk *Drax the Destroyer - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Peter Quill/ Star Lord - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Doctor Stephen Strange - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones : Revived by Hulk *Peter Parker/ Spider Man - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Agent Maria Hill - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Agent Nick Fury - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk Ant Man and the Wasp *Hope Van Dyne/ The Wasp - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Dr Hank Pym - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk *Janet Van Dyne - Disintigrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones: Revived by Hulk Avengers: Endgame *Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow - Threw herself off a cliff to get Hawkeye the soul stone *Tony Stark/ Iron Man - Died when he used the power of the infinity stones to destroy Thanos's army Spider Man: Far From Home *Steve Rogers/ Captain America - Confirmed to have died of an unknown cause: Debatable